This invention relates generally to an accessory for use on table or band type saws of the type in which a rotary saw blade extends upwardly out of a slot in a generally horizontal surface and, more particularly, to such an accessory for use in producing 45.degree. and 90.degree. angle cuts.
Table and band saws are quite commonly used by professional carpenters as well as by hobbyists. Typically, the saws are quite versatile since the saw blade can be inclined relative to the table surface and since the work may be inclined relative to the blade, cuts of many different angles can be made in the work. When using table and band saws, repetitive consistent cuts often are required in the work at an angle inclined to the long dimension of the work. The most common cut made, other than perpendicular to the long dimension of the work, is at a 45.degree. angle. This type cut is made at every inside and outside corner on a wide variety of types of work, such as framing lumber, mill work, trim and the like. Consequently, various accessories have been proposed to assist in making these type cuts. Such accessories are included in the disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 702,043; 2,881,812; 3,456,541; 3,808,923; 3,830,127; 3,880,032; 4,111,409; 4,123,955; 4,206,672; 4,367,668; 4,441,394; and 4,693,156.
The object of this invention is to provide an improved table saw accessory for use in producing 45.degree. and 90.degree. angle cuts.